Perfection Isn't Everything
by Seito
Summary: No pairing, No finding out of demons. Sequel to 'You're Not Who I Think You Are' Perfection isn’t everything yet why do you try to prefect? A schoolgirl tries to figure out while Kurama insist on being prefect. R


Mesa no own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Pointless. Short dabble. Not much. I guess you could say it's the sequel to 'You're Not Who I Think You Are' Probably disappointing to people. No you don't need to read 'You're Not Who I Think You Are' to understand but if you want to know how they became friends then I suggest you start there. The girl still doesn't find out about Youko and demons. In fact she's still clueless about it. No pairing either.  
  
To Shadow Fox 777  
Does this count as a sequel?  
  
It isn't much but yeah... please read.

-----------

Perfection Isn't Everything 

-----------

Perfection isn't everything and it is most certainly not the reason why I fell in love you a year ago. (Of course I'm over it). Yet why do you try to prefect? See! You're doing it again. You're closing yourself off from me.  
  
"Hey!! Shuichi!! Earth to Shuichi!!"  
  
Finally! Thank you for paying attention to me. "Yes Sakura," you answer.  
  
"You're doing it again," I growled at him. It had been over a year since Shuichi and I had become friends. I was well over my crush and very good friends with Shuichi. I've developed a small bit of leg muscle from all the running I do to get away from Shuichi's fan group. Honestly. I can't believe I was like that at one point in my life. Not the running after Shuichi but the whole madly in love part. I still do like Shuichi but in a more brotherly/sisterly way. I think he's taken that role of an older protective brother rather well. I haven't had any problems with jerk patrol in awhile. I wonder why though...  
  
It also has been one month since Shuichi disappeared for about 2 months without so much of a note to where on earth he was going. The least he could have done was warn me. So I wasn't too happy with him when he finally came back. Honestly he disappears every so often. And lately he's been keeping all of these secrets from me.  
  
I sent a glare towards him and watch him sweatdrop. We were studying the library after a close call from Shuichi's fan group. We had an English test next week Monday and we wanted a head start on the studying. "Sorry," you say to me. I held my glare. I watched, as you get more and more nervous. I think my glare is working. I picked up a few tips from Hiei. He was the boy I saw Shuichi with that afternoon. If Shuichi was immune to Hiei's glare, he certainly wasn't immune to mines. The difference was, I can be really scary when I'm angry. Then again it could just be the fact that it's rather unnerving when I glare at someone since I'm view as this sweet cute girl around school. I wonder what makes people think that. Oh well. Back to the subject at hand here.  
  
Shuichi has been hiding something from me and I want to know. If we're friends, you think he would trust me enough to tell me what's on his mind. Then again we haven't process much as friends over the past year. I say we've hit the school friend level but nothing much after that. Yeah we know each other a lot better now then we did before.  
  
"It's bad enough that you disappeared during the school year for two months but ignoring me isn't the answer," I whined to him. "If you didn't want my company just say so, don't ignore me for two months and then act silent when you come back."  
  
He let out a soft chuckled. I pouted. "That isn't very funny."  
  
He smiled. "Sorry, Sakura. It's just I've been busy lately. I'm not trying to ignore you."  
  
"Fine," I huffed. Silence fell upon us, with the exception of the pencil scribes from the both of us. For some reason I was distracted. I couldn't concentrate on my studies. I lean back in my chair. "Shuichi do you remember the first time we met," I randomly asked. The quiet was killing me so I had say something.  
  
Shuichi looked up and stared at me with his brilliant bright emerald eyes. They twinkled with mischief again. "Of course," he said. "Why wouldn't I? I gave you quite a scare did I?"  
  
I frown, but that didn't hide the teasing feeling in my eyes. It was quite true. Shuichi gave a scare when we first met.

-----------

  
  
Flashback 3 years ago 

----------

  
  
I ran through the hallways of the school. 'Great I'm lost,' I thought. I was new to this school and had successfully gotten lost. I hate moving. I also hate Mondays and mornings. (The top three most hated M words. [Moving, Mondays and Morning] ) Typical. Right? I let out a sigh. This is stupid. How on earth did I get myself lost? This was a small school. Whoever said that it wasn't possible to get lost, they obviously haven't met me.  
  
I turned the corner and ran right into him. It was times like these when I hate being short. I nearly tumbled to the ground if he hadn't caught me. Soon I found myself staring into a pair of emerald eyes. 'Why are they so cold,' I thought to myself. I was referring to his eyes. When I peered into them, they were so lifeless, so cold. It was almost like he was hiding something, that the person whom I was seeing was nothing more then a mask. How strange. But who am I to judge when I don't even know the guy?  
  
"Um...thanks," I said, slightly shock. He handed my fallen books to me. "Be careful turning around corners," he said to me. His voice was soft and gentle with so much grace it almost scared me. 

----------

  
  
End of Flashback 

----------

  
  
Shuichi chuckled. "Yes I do believe that was what happened. Let me guess you're first thought was 'he's cute'."  
  
My eyebrow rose a bit. "Actually it wasn't." Shuichi looked surprised. I don't think you were expecting that answer.  
  
"Then what," you asked.  
  
I smiled. "I would tell you but then it would lead into the one thing that has been bothering me all day. To start talking about that will end in the fact that neither of us will be doing any studying for the next hour unless you can answer my question quickly and flawlessly like you always do."  
  
Shuichi smiled. "Well why not? I think we've both had enough of studying for today." I watched as you closed your books and pack them away. Then you intertwine your fingers, creating a bridge and rested your chin on them. All the while, your emerald eyes sparkled and glimmer. They almost seem to spin.  
  
I quickly put away my own books. "My first thought about you was a question. I believe I thought, "Why are they so cold," or something like that."  
  
"They?"  
  
"Your eyes," I said, staring into the emerald depths. The slight mischievous glint disappeared replaced with mild shock. Somehow you don't seem surprised at what I've said. Perhaps you were expecting something like this from me? I'm not sure. You have a nasty habit of always surprising me. I'm not too fond of it. I like surprises but the way you manage to surprise me nearly everyday isn't good for my health. I swear I'll be sent to my grave early because you gave me a heart attack.  
  
"Is that so," you say to me.  
  
I nodded. "Yes. Now will you care to explain why you insist on being perfect?"  
  
You froze; completely stiffen. Had my words hit a nerve? Was my question that much of a shock that you, Shuichi, are speechless? I watched you carefully, noting you are reaction to my question. Those emerald eyes that I love so much, clouded over with confusion. There were small hints of shock laced in with the confusion. Perhaps it was because I saw pass your mask? You closed your jade eyes.  
  
"I'm not trying to be prefect," you finally say after a moment of silence. Okay now I'm hurt you.  
  
"Do honestly expect me to believe that Shuichi," I demanded. "I am the type of person who will observe another person by watching. I've meant plenty people in my life and I have never seen anyone who controls their movements and speech with such acute grace." My voice steady increase in loudness with each word I said but I quickly lower it, remembering that I was in a library. "Shuichi incase you haven't notice, no one can move with so much grace, speak flawlessly, or holds themselves with such poise like you do. It almost as if you were a god or angel sent from heaven to watch us humans." I saw the sparkle of irony in your eyes but chose to ignore it for now. "Shuichi, in over a stage of years of practice may someone be able to walk and talk like you now but you're only 17 years old. No teenager is like that. I don't understand you Shuichi. Why do you insist on being prefect?"  
  
I paused for a moment. In that pause you spoke, "Sakura have you ever consider becoming a psychologist."  
  
"Shuichi," I growled. "This isn't about me." During my rant I went from sitting to standing. I sat back down in the wooden chair. "I want to know why you insist on being prefect. I want to know why there is this aura of superior around you. I want to know why you disappeared for two months without even saying goodbye." I took a deep breath. "You remember the day we had Ms. Lung's science test and you gave me your rose for good luck, the day before you told me were friends?" You nodded. "By that then I knew you would never love me, so I gave up on you for love but rather try and be your friend." A while ago, someone had told Shuichi that I liked him and was only to be friends with him so I could go out with him. Once Shuichi and I sorted that out, I tracked down that person and whack on the head. Anyway back to the subject here. "I was walking home when I saw you meet up with Hiei. I watched as you two talked and the longer I watched the more I realized that you two were good friends. In a way it hurt. It really hurt. When I got home I thought about it. I thought about who you were and you want I realized. I realized that I didn't who you were. All the times that were spent working on projects and talking, I didn't know who you were. We completely and total strangers. Other then common information I had idea who you where or what you like." I rested my head in my arms on the desk. "It hurt at the thought that you would never trust me like Hiei," I whispered.  
  
Silence finally fell. I chewed on my lip. "You know what. Forget it. I'm just rambling." I stood up to leave, when Shuichi grabbed my arm. "Sakura sit down," you told me. I did that. Shuichi let out a sigh. "There are many things I can't tell yet, Sakura. But you are my friend and I do trust you. One day you may understand what I mean or you may not. But I do trust. I trust as my friend. It's just I trust Hiei more having known him for longer. Do you understand?"  
  
I nodded numbly. I watched as you stood up to leave. "Are you coming," you asked me. I smiled tiredly. "Yeah sure."  
  
I followed Shuichi out of the library. My eyes never left your back. You're still a mystery to me Shuichi. There are so many things I don't understand, but I trust you that when you fully trust me, you'll tell me what you meant. Until then, Shuichi I'll just be here as your friend. 

-----------

  
  
Disappointing no? They're friends. By the way. FRIENDS. So please don't go flaming me about Sakura being a Mary-sue. In fact don't flame at all. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it all. Forgive all spelling and grammar mistakes! For those of you still here,  
  
Please Review!   
  
PS Happy Mother's Day to anyone who happens to be a mother and reading this! 


End file.
